The goal of this research is to continue a complex high resolution cell image analysis investigation of urothelial cells in voided urine. A computer-based system of image analysis has been applied to objective classification of various classes of urothelial cells in the sediment of voided human urine. An automated system of cell triage and classification has led to the construction of cytological profiles of diagnostic value in a test group of patients with bladder cancer. These initial results were achieved with the help of newly developed methods of laboratory processing of urinary sediment and through the use of a small laboratory computer. Prior work also has led to an initial accumulation of morphometric data on urothelial cells that may provide additional guidelines to the diagnostic and prognostic classification of cell images. This has enabled us to document differences between morphologically benign cells derived from patients with or without bladder cancer. This technique also will be applied to the identification of diagnostically important subgroups of urothelial cells characterizing patients at high risk for invasive carcinoma.